The Guilded Cage
by Jan of Arc
Summary: After an accident, Sookie turns to an online world to ease her boredom. Will she find more truth and insight into real life situations while seeing things through her characters eyes? All human.


Summary: After an accident, Sookie turns to an online world to ease her boredom. Will she find more truth and insight into real life situations while seeing things through her characters eyes? All human.

_A/N: There isn't a spelling mistake in the title. This story has a lot of bits in it about MMORPGs – particularly about being in a guild. When you join one, you're labelled as being 'guilded' so that's where it comes in. Also, if you don't have a lot of knowledge of WoW or other MMORPGs you might be a bit lost during the parts that take place 'in game'._

The Guilded Cage

If it wasn't for Bill I wouldn't be in a wheelchair. That's not strictly true, he didn't physically put me in the wheelchair, but if I hadn't been thinking about our latest argument I would have been paying more attention.

I loved working at Merlottes; I was the best waitress that Sam (the owner) had. Customers loved me, colleagues loved me and Sam could never find enough good things to say about my job performance ... but that was when I was a waitress at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. About a year after I started, Sam was feeling the pinch financially, the bar just didn't make enough money to justify it staying open and he caved to the pressure of turning his family bar into another corporate franchise.

We were all kept on, including Sam, but were overseen by a new Manager. His name was Andre and he was the laziest man I've ever had the misfortune to work with but he got away with it as long as his sister Sophie-Ann ran the company. After a four week renovation I was no longer 'Sookie Stackhouse – Merlotte's waitress', I was now 'Blandiferous Server number 5' and the local community drinking hang-out had become over-run with nice families taking advantage of coupons found in the newspaper. The atmosphere was gone and the one who felt it most was Sam.

The Bon Temps branch of Blandiferous hadn't even been open for six months before the cracks started to show. None of the locals came in anymore, we got passing traffic from the highway exit but it wasn't enough to keep all of the waitresses on. Andre found weak excuses for letting both Maudette and Dawn go, firing them for making personal calls, taking too long for breaks. I was working my fingers to the bone trying to pitch in and make sure every hour we were open was covered. Do you know what happens when you work your fingers to the bone? You get bony fingers, that's what! Nothing more.

Andre's money saving attempts continued. Swapping out good quality brand name booze with cheap nasty stuff, buying meat from very suspect vendors but the worst was the repairs. Only two out of the four cubicles in the ladies restroom were working, the pool table was unusable because he refused to replace the gouged surface, one of the beer taps was blocked ... but the most pertinent was the lift we used to bring kegs from the cellar to the bar.

It had been reported numerous times that it wasn't in perfect working order and needed an engineer to check it over. Sam had ensured that he wrote in the staff communication book every time he spoke to Andre about it, and kept copies of all the fault report template forms he left in Andre's office. That fateful day, Sam and I were asked to use the lift and Sam refused, stating that it wasn't safe but Andre told us to do our jobs or lose them. We grudgingly went to the cellar, promising to look for new jobs as soon as we had the chance.

While Sam loaded the kegs onto the lift, I was taking inventory and thinking about the phone call I'd had the night before from Bill. He had been complaining about how close me and Sam were – again. He refused to accept my explanation that we were just friends – again. He pointed out that I could be up to goodness knows what while he was working in New Orleans – again. I was seething at his accusations, we had been together since our senior year in high school, I had given him my virginity and been as faithful as the day was long. When he first started questioning my fidelity, Tara the barmaid had told me attack was the best form of defence. He had been in New Orleans for a solid 2 months, not even coming home at the weekends, she pointed out that maybe if he came back to Bon Temps regularly he'd see for himself that I was loyal but obviously something more important made him stay there.

I didn't want to think that Bill was pinning the 'cheating girlfriend' badge on me because he, himself was screwing around and he would rather I drowned in imagined guilt than he be subject to actual guilt. I had been stabbing at the clipboard with my pen, trying to count the barrels of 'Parched Parrot' ale and was so busy being angry at Bill making me feel like shit all the time that I was oblivious to Sam's warnings for me to move out of the way.

I was brought out of my rage by a horrendous screeching noise and turned to watch as the lift groaned and tipped to one side. Frozen in place by shock, I was hypnotised by the barrels rolling from the lift and falling towards me only being woken by arms pulling at my waist but it wasn't enough. The kegs would have landed on my head and upper torso if Sam hadn't tried to pull me away; instead they landed on my lower regions shattering my left femur and the tibia and fibula on both legs. My kneecaps got broken as did my right femur, but those were clean breaks, small mercies and everything.

I had been in hospital for a week before Bill came to see me, but I hadn't been without visitors. My brother Jason came every chance he could; Sam came every day as he'd been suspended pending investigation into the accident. I'd also had lawyers visit me too, seemed that Sam's collection of the fault reports had been a good idea and that Andre (and by extension Blandiferous) could be facing hefty fines for health and safety failures. The news that I was to be awarded an out of court settlement of $500,000 for loss of earnings and emotional trauma plus the company would be paying for all my medical expenses didn't really register until Bill suggested that I put a whole bunch of it in his bank accounts 'for safe keeping'.

"Bill, do you think I'm too dense to invest my own money?"

"It's not that sweetheart, it's a lot of money and you don't want to fritter it away on hair doo-dads and make-up."

"Are you serious? When have you ever known me to squander money on things like that? You know things have been tight since Gran died and I took over the farmhouse, do you even know me at all?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and trailed his fingers down my bare arm "Oh, I know you well enough Sookie."

Was he for real? I'm lying in a hospital bed after surgery to try and pin my bones back together and he's coming on to me. I set my jaw and ground my teeth to see exactly how far he'd take this. When his hand reached the top of my thigh they hit plaster, the bastard actually tried to nudge my legs apart even though they were raised on slings to keep the pressure off. He sighed in disappointment when he figured out it wasn't happening.

"When will you get these ... things off?"

"When my fucking legs aren't broken anymore, Bill Compton! You've got some nerve, I don't see you for weeks, you accuse me of cheating on you whenever you call me and now, when I'm recovering from a possibly life changing accident all you can think about is the amount of money I'll be getting and if you can get laid?"

"Obviously you're very tense this evening. I'll go back to New Orleans and when you feel up to being my girlfriend again you can give me a call."

He turned to leave the room and I grabbed the first thing I could get my hand on, which happened to be an empty water pitcher, and volleyed it at his head as well as I could in my injured state.

"Fuck you Bill Compton! I will not be calling you because I am not your girlfriend!"

The pitcher hit the back of his head, not doing a great deal of damage seeing as it was empty.

"Sookie, I was your first everything and now you want to just throw that away? If you decide to grow up, I'll forgive you for what you've said tonight and take you back despite your disrespect."

I was wide eyed and incredulous at that statement. How fucking dare he! I needed to decide to grow up? He'd forgive me? I disrespected him? He was fucking lucky my legs were broken or I'd have been kicking his ass up and down that sweet private room the company put me in!

~v~

Jason and Sam were so supportive during my month long hospital stay, Sam had plenty of time seeing as the Bon Temps branch of Blandiferous had been closed down, he invested the money he made from selling Merlottes in property and was living off other people's rent! After long conversations weighing up the pros and cons, we decided to sell the farmhouse. The renovations it would require to accommodate my wheelchair were just too expensive. If it had been a case of a few ramps then it wouldn't be an issue, but every doorway would have to be widened and the bathroom would have to be enlarged and replaced. Sam did a lot of legwork for me (har-har) and found an apartment complex in downtown Bon Temps which was perfect for my current condition. My injuries were so severe that the doctors didn't want to put a time on my recovery, but I had been assured that I wouldn't be in a wheelchair forever, so I decided to rent a ground floor apartment. It's not like I couldn't afford to buy something new when I got better.

Two months later, I sat in Jason's truck, tears pouring from my eyes as my belongings were emptied from my childhood home and loaded up for the trip to my new residence. My brother and I spent the journey in silence, only speaking when he was lifting me from the truck into my chair.

"Sookie, will you be okay here? You know I'm just a call away right?"

"I know Jase, if I need to go anywhere or maybe just want some company; I'll be phoning you without a second thought."

"Okay, just ... I'm here for you sis. I hate that this happened and I don't know how many times Sam has had to talk me out of beating that fucker Andre senseless but I know that wouldn't help you."

I patted the hand he'd put on my shoulder and smiled at him, always the protector, that's my Jase. I wheeled myself into the spacious apartment and started telling people what should go where. My computer desk and the hardware that accompanied it would be the ticket to making this easier on me. I wasn't wild about computers like Bill was, but I knew that I could order my groceries and a whole stack of other stuff and have it brought right to my door. As soon as everything was set up, I wouldn't really have to leave the apartment unless I wanted to see people, after always being known as the perky, active waitress everyone loved, I wasn't sure how to face my fellow townspeople in my new form.

~v~

Over the weeks we got into a comfortable routine. Thursday's I'd get my groceries delivered, Monday's and Friday's Jason would take me to my hospital check-ups and physio, Sunday night's Sam would bring over a movie and Tara came over a couple of times a week to help me wash my hair ... but aside from those times I was bored shitless. The pain was being managed by drugs, if only the fact that I had absolutely nothing else to do with my time could be dealt with so easily.

I had joined forums for my favourite TV shows, but that didn't take up much of my day. I decided to splurge a little and update my wardrobe, but that didn't even take up a morning. My eyes had started to go a little funny from staring at the little cards on the computer screen, so I closed the game of Solitaire and noticed the icon on the desktop.

_Fabled World of Night._

It had been Bill's big thing about a year ago, a fantasy land filled with amazing creatures to befriend or kill. I didn't see him for two whole weeks after he installed it, and even then I had to go to his house to see him and he spent the entire time playing and explaining what made the game so awesome. I tried to get interested, buying a copy of the game myself and letting Bill help me create a character and guide me through the first five missions but I didn't like to spend too much time sitting down – that's not much of a problem now though is it?

I clicked and waited – patches required. Okay so I just download the patches right? The next day (yes it took that long to download the patches) I settled at my desk with a packet of cookies and a pitcher of sweet tea and went over my options. The character creation was fun, Bill had helped me create a female vampire called 'CrazySookie' but I didn't actually like the name or the fact he wanted me to be a vampire – a scantily clad one at that. I looked at the options; I could be a vampire, a witch, a fairy or two-natured. I picked fairy, just because, and went to messing around with facial features and outfits. When I was done, she looked a teeny bit like me, and I dub thee 'SouthernBelle'.

Once I got into the game-zone without Bill hovering and blabbering in my ear, I found it very interesting. Unlike some games you didn't collect experience points to move up through the levels, you completed missions and collected powers, how strong the power was depended on how quick you were at completing the mission and how you went about it. Each mission had an easy way and a hard way – if you took the easy way, innocent people got hurt and it negatively affected your karmic aura and the opposite rang true when you took the hard way.

Bill had always done his missions the easy way so he could collect more powers, but I always went for quality over quantity. It took me 14 hours of game play (excluding bathroom and snack breaks)to complete those same 5 missions I had done with Bill but I hoisted myself into bed that night full of happiness that I'd collected the formidable powers of teleportation, healing, advanced intuition, light shields and summoning.

~v~

The next day I was logging on, planning which missions to accept before the moon had stopped spinning on the screen, when there was a knock at the door. Jason walked in seconds later, both he and Sam had spare keys to save me from rolling to the door every time they came round.

"Hey Sook, whatcha doin'?"

"Playing Fabled World of Night."

"Oh. Wasn't that the game Bill was obsessed with a while back?"

"Yep."

"Have you heard from him?"

"Nope and I don't expect to, I broke up with him when he came to see me at the hospital. He tried to get me to hand over my compensation to him then attempted to feel me up."

"Cool." I turned and glared at him "I mean, cool that you broke up with him. I was wondering if I'd have to talk to you about kicking his douche ass to the curb seeing as he's abandoned you."

"I waited so long and put up with so much from him just because I was scared of being alone, sometimes he made it seem like no-one else would love me, but I've got you, Tara and Sam and the people I've met on forums and internet communities, I don't miss him at all."

"Well shit Sookie! You didn't see him from one week to the next because of his job; he was never here for you anyway."

"I realise that now. So what brings you over here this morning?"

"Catfish had a doctor's appointment so we don't need to start until 11; I thought I'd see how you were."

"Y'know, despite not having the use of my legs, I'm fine. I was bored but I spent yesterday playing this and it's really sparked my interest. Don't get me wrong, I think people who spend all day everyday playing this when they're able to go out and work and live full lives are sad people, but in my situation I feel glad Bill introduced me to it."

"So let me see what you can do then lil' sis."

I smiled and explained what my character was, what weapons she used, what powers she had, then picked up my next mission. The easy option for retrieving the Queen's bracelet would be to go through the less guarded side door, killing the peasants to prevent them from notifying the guards. The hard way was to go through the heavily guarded front entrance.

"Why don't you go for the path with less guards?"

"Because the unarmed peasants will alert more guards – you have to kill them to prevent it."

"So killing unarmed peasants is ... bad?"

"Yep. If you kill someone who's unarmed or has a lot less power than you, your karmic aura darkens." I pointed out another player whose aura was almost black "Like him, but if you're noble and fight with honour your karmic aura lightens."

"So what difference does that make?"

"Well it affects the kind of powers you earn, someone with a dark aura will have lots of different powers but they'll need to use a combination of most of them to win a fight. Someone with a light aura will only have a small selection of powers but they could probably win a fight by just combining two of them."

"That sounds real complicated Sook, no wonder it's keeping you busy!" He looked at his watch "Shit! I need to get going. Enjoy your game and remember we're going to see Doctor Ludwig tomorrow."

"I will Jase, have a great day at work and I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed the top of my head and grumbled about getting himself injured so he could sit at home all day and play games. I snorted, momentarily offended, but I knew he didn't say it to hurt me and he would never actually do anything like that. I went back to working out my best chance of completing the mission quickly and with as little negative karma as possible when I heard the drum roll that signified a duel was taking place nearby.

**[CivilWarrior has challenged VikingGod69 to a duel.]**

'CivilWarrior' was Bill's character. I (well 'SouthernBelle') ran around and spotted the two vampire players ready to duke it out. VikingGod69's aura was almost white, while CivilWarrior's was a mid blue/purple, it was obvious that this Viking Vampire would kick Bill's ass just looking at how much more powerful his aura was. Why the hell would he pick a fight with someone who could beat him hands down?

**[VikingGod69 says: Really? Are you that bitter?]**

**[CivilWarrior says: You think you're such hot shit but I'll beat you down]**

Then they went at it, swords clashing, powers being thrown. It took ... oh about 30 seconds before the message flashed

**[VikingGod69 has decimated CivilWarrior]**

It made me happy, so sue me. I quickly typed /clap into the communication box and watched as SouthernBelle applauded the defeat of CivilWarrior. VikingGod69 bowed towards me

**[CivilWarrior says: who the hell are you?]**

**[SouthernBelle says: LOL NOYB asshat]**

VikingGod69 jumped in the air and ran off towards the city of Metropicus. I turned back to the tower where I'd be going for the bracelet activated my light shield and drew my swords ready to kill the guards. The colour of the messages changed from the public chat yellow when toons say something, to private chat pink as I was sent a whisper message only I could see.

**[CivilWarrior whispers to SouthernBelle: don't recognise your toon. Alt or n00b?]**

Hmm ... how to respond? Should I play along and not reveal who I really was? Hell yeah!

**[SouthernBelle whispers to CivilWarrior: n00b why?]**

**[CivilWarrior whispers to SouthernBelle: you'd be quicker going in the side.]**

**[SouthernBelle whispers to CivilWarrior: but then I wouldn't get the mind blast power]**

**[CivilWarrior whispers to SouthernBelle: no but you'd get basic flame and poison attack.]**

**[SouthernBelle whispers to CivilWarrior: don't want 2 weak powers when I can get 1 strong one plus positive karma]**

**[CivilWarrior whispers to SouthernBelle: fine. But when you need to res 5 times maybe you'll change your mind.]**

I turned back to the guards and made my attack, taking on 2 at a time and teleporting back and forth across the courtyard of the tower. I had to heal myself quite a few times and ran out of magic energy just as I finished the last one with my enchanted katana in my main hand. I sat and renewed my energy and magic meters, only then noticing I had an audience. CivilWarrior was still there but he'd been joined by his apparent arch nemesis VikingGod69.

Once my meters had been replenished I went into the tower and fought the other guards that tried to prevent me from reaching the bracelet. It was tough considering most of my powers were defensive at this point, but I couldn't imagine trying to do this solo with the weak offensive powers that going the easy way would have provided me with. I left the tower to find both vampires still there, having a dance off of all things.

**[VikingGod69 says: give up?]**

**[SouthernBelle says: no I got it.]**

**[VikingGod69 says: seriously? I didn't see your ghost pass once!]**

**[VikingGod69 whispers to SouthernBelle: impressive. Are you guilded yet?]**

**[SouthernBelle whispers to VikingGod69: No I'm not guilded, don't I have to complete a group mission to join?]**

**[CivilWarrior says: good for a n00b.]**

**[SouthernBelle shrugs]**

**[CivilWarrior has added SouthernBelle as a friend.]**

**[VikingGod69 whispers to SouthernBelle: If you can do that solo with your powers we'll take you in Area Five whether you've done one or not.]**

**[VikingGod69 has added SouthernBelle as a friend.]**

**[CivilWarrior whispers to SouthernBelle: I'm Bill by the way. That was good playing. Where do you live in RL?]**

Really Bill? Asking a n00b where they live? What are you playing at?

**[SouthernBelle has added VikingGod69 as a friend.]**

**[SouthernBelle whispers to CivilWarrior: I'm Frannie, I'm in .]**

**[SouthernBelle whispers to VikingGod69: I'm game, how do I get into Area Five?]**

**[CivilWarrior whispers to SouthernBelle: I'm there too, Monroe!]**

WTF?

**[VikingGod69 whispers to SouthernBelle: I'll set you up as soon as I talk to the co-GM.]**

**[SoutherBelle whispers to VikingGod69: Cool. Can u send me a PM with any info I might need?]**

**[VikingGod69 whispers to SouthernBelle: Sure can. I'm logging off now but I'll 'see' you soon.]**

**[SouthernBelle waves to VikingGod69]**

**[VikingGod69 has logged off.]**

**[SouthernBelle whispers to CivilWarrior: How long have you lived in Monroe?]**

**[CivilWarrior whispers to SouthernBelle: about 6 months.]**

6 Months? The douchiness level's of my ex just flooded over my douche dam and drowned me in abject douchery. The whole time he said he was too far away to make quick visits, he was really only a 30 minute drive from me?

**[SouthernBelle whispers to CivilWarrior: I'm pretty close to Monroe.]**

**[CivilWarrior whispers to SouthernBelle: Are you single?]**

**[SouthernBelle whispers to CivilWarrior: maybe. Do you try to pick up dates online often?]**

**[CivilWarrior whispers to SouthernBelle: Ever since I started playing this. The game is a good ice-breaker.]**

If I could have reached into the screen and grabbed Bill's character and crushed him under the wheels of my chair I would have. I teleported back to the LeClerq fortress to hand in the bracelet mission, thinking about how to reply to the bombshell he just dropped on me.

**[SouthernBelle whispers to CivilWarrior: I guess it would be. I have to log off. Bye.]**

**[SouthernBelle has logged off.]**

I was angry and the worst part was that I couldn't throw myself into work, or have a drink, or head to a bar and dance my cares away. Instead a rolled through to the kitchen and pulled a pint of Caramel Chew Chew from the freezer. He'd been in Monroe all this time, not New Orleans. He'd been meeting up with girls through FaWN the whole time he'd been playing and accusing me of cheating on him. His attitude needed serious re-adjusting, always acting superior to me while trashing everything we had. Well if he wanted to arrange dates online he would. Yes, Frannie was going to get very friendly with Bill.

~v~

I was still seething and plotting as I was lying on the x-ray table. I should have been sighing in relief at having my legs straight and able to feel the air on them but Bill's betrayals had clouded any joy I could take from my appointment with Dr. Ludwig.

"Well Sookie, things are going great guns with your right leg. Your femur is healed and the pins in the tibia and fibula are settling nicely. We should be able to put a light cast on the lower right leg, it fastens with Velcro and you can remove it for bathing which will be a treat for you."

Boy would it ever be! My legs were itching like crazy being cooped up in plaster, in my past visits to replace them the best part had been the warm cloth cleaning my suffocated skin.

"Your left leg isn't looking so hot, but the kneecap is all better so we could put two light casts on that one as a trial for a few days, but at the first sign that the integrity of the pins is weakening we'll be putting you back in a full leg cast."

I nodded enthusiastically; I'd be able to bend my legs! I had previously perfected the upper body only happy dance and this was definitely a time to break it out. When I had been kitted out in my Velcro, nylon and metal rod leg wear I tentatively flexed my leg muscles, barely able to lift or bend my legs.

"Your physio, Lorena, will help with that. You're not doing too much now are you? Remember to only do the exercises she gives you and only do them as many times as she recommends."

"I remember Dr. Ludwig; I don't want to set myself back any by being too ambitious."

"Good girl. I'll see you Monday Sookie."

Jason helped me into the truck and the first thing I did was get him to go to Shreveport so I could buy a seat for my shower. Once I had that, I begged Tara to come over to help me in and out as soon as she could. For the first time in 3 months I was going to have a full shower!

~v~

Bliss. I never thought I'd ever take having a shower for granted but until tonight that's exactly what I'd been doing my whole life. I thanked Tara profusely and swore to myself I'd order her a huge box of chocolates to show my appreciation. After my usual light meal (major cooking projects were still beyond me) I logged on to FaWN to find a flashing envelope next to my character info in the top left corner of the screen, remembering that the Viking vampire was supposed to send me a message. I immediately teleported to Metropicus to find a mailbox but the first message I saw was from Bill.

**To: SouthernBelle**

**From: CivilWarrior**

**Hi Frannie, it's a shame you had to log off when you did. I was hoping to get to know you better, I added you as a friend but you didn't add me so you won't know when I come online.**

That was purposeful, douche.

**I look forward to chatting with you again; maybe we can even do a mission together?**

**Bill x**

Oh you'll be chatting with me Bill and the next time you actually see me I'll have plenty to say! I deleted the message and added him as a friend to keep up appearances. I clicked on the next message

**To: SouthernBelle**

**From: VikingGod69**

**Hey, the co-GM will be online to talk to you. Her toon is EvilMilkMaid, it's nothing big, just to say 'hi' and invite you to Area Five officially. We have a guild website areafiveguild dot net, there's a forum there you can introduce yourself get to know everyone else in the guild. Just so you know, my name is Eric and I'm looking forward to playing with you – you'll be an asset to the group!**

I added EvilMilkMaid as a friend so I would see when she came online and went to pick up my next mission. This one was specifically for fairies; I had to use my advanced intuition to find out who stole money from the Inn-keeper, if I completed it on the first go I'd get another enchanted weapon for my off-hand, the dagger of many cuts.

**[EvilMilkMaid has logged on.]**

Oh cool. I wondered if I should say hi to her or wait for her to contact ...

**[EvilMilkMaid whispers to SouthernBelle: Hey, did you get the message from Eric?]**

**[SouthernBelle whispers to EvilMilkMaid: Yes. Hi! I'm so happy that he asked me to join the guild!]**

**[EvilMilkMaid whispers to SouthernBelle: Did you really do the bracelet mission solo with only offensive powers?]**

**[SouthernBelle whispers to EvilMilkMaid: Yes. It was hard but I did it. My Katana of wailing pain helped.]**

**[EvilMilkMaid whispers to SouthernBelle: That's good enough for me.]**

**[SouthernBelle is now a member of guild: Area Five.]**

**[EvilMilkMaid whispers to SouthernBelle: You're officially Guilded n00b! I'm Pam, but you'll get to know everyone through the guild website and forum.]**

**[SouthernBelle whispers to EvilMilkMaid: thanks!]**

I was interested in this website that Area Five had, I rushed to the inn so I could do the mission and check it out. Finding the thief was easy when you took a step back and looked at it properly, I was happy with my expanded light shield and shiny new knife - the fact I was excited about getting a virtual dagger made me wonder how deeply this game would draw me in.

The guild website was very well made and easy to navigate round although you had to register before being able to see all of it. The introduction page explained that the guild had been started by a group of friends in Shreveport; I was pretty surprised that all of the people I'd 'met' through the game were local to me. The GM's were Eric and Pam, twins who never grew out of liking the same things, entry to the guild was invitation only, it seemed pretty exclusive seeing as they didn't want their member number to ever go over 10. I went to the forum and noticed a few threads that weren't to do with the game or guild business. There was an 'introduce yourself' thread so I figured I'd read it to see what kind of thing everyone else wrote before I jumped in.

It was basic stuff; a few members left their first name, town of residence, how they heard about FaWN and how long they'd been playing. I posted my details on the thread without revealing my first name or the exact town I lived in, I wasn't sure if I was ready for things to be that personal yet. I noticed there was a chat-room and decided to see if anyone was there, turned out most of the guild were in there.

**SouthernBelle has joined chat.**

**VikingGod69: Hey SB welcome to the guild!**

**EvilMilkMaid: Hi SB, glad you found your way here!**

**RedTerror: Is this the fairy supern00b?**

**SouthernBelle: LOLZ. Tnx 4 the welcome guys. A lot of people in here!**

**ImTooSexy: A new Fairy? Thank fuck!**

**VikingGod69: We're just planning for the group mission we're doing tomorrow night, you ready for that yet?**

**Wiccanical: OOH! Hardly anyone picks fairy since those sparkly vamps got famous! We so need another healer on the team!**

**SouthernBelle: I'm not sure if I'm ready but I can heal and I got the expanded light shield earlier today ...**

**Longtooth: Awesome sauce! Fairies can cover 4 toons with an expanded shield, we can go in as 10 and all be protected!**

**EvilMilkMaid: Great idea Alc!**

**ConjouralVisit: I take it SB is filling CW-Bill's spot?**

**RedTerror: Yeah ames, still can't believe he broke guild CoC again after all those warnings.**

**SouthernBelle: CW-Bill? CivilWarrior?**

**VikingGod69: That's the one – he challenged me to a duel cos I kicked him from A5 for ganking a n00b - again. We don't do that kind of thing here.**

**BabeMagnet: Good fucking riddance!**

**ImTooSexy: He was a dick anyway, boasting about keeping his first fuck on a leash while he was doing any girl he could get his hands on!**

**SouthernBelle: Can he see this?**

**EvilMilkMaid: No, his account with the site was revoked and seeing as you've joined new members won't be accepted unless we expand the guild. Why?**

**SouthernBelle: I was the first fuck.**

**VikingGod69: WTF?**

**EvilMilkMaid: WTF?**

**ConjouralVisit: Are you kidding?**

**Longtooth: Seriously?**

**ImTooSexy: Oh Shit!**

**Wiccanical: you poor thing!**

**BabeMagnet: Huh?**

**RedTerror: Oh snap!**

**BeerDude: Sookie?**

And that was how everyone in the guild found out my first name, how I found out that Sam had been playing FaWN since Blandiferous shut down and how completely disrespectful Bill had been for a majority of our relationship. Sam, bless his little cotton socks, had been too scared to say anything about Bill to me because he put two and two together a couple of weeks after my accident. He did say that if he found out Bill had called or come to see me he would have told me everything but seeing as Bill was keeping his head down he didn't see the point in hurting me.

I clued the guild into my plan of posing as 'Frannie' and seeing if he would arrange to meet me so I could tell him that I knew everything face to face and they all agreed to support me. Pam suggested that I insist on meeting him in the bar that she owned with Eric – Ragnarock, he knew they owned it but probably wouldn't expect them to be there. After the revelations on my true identity and the conspiracy to cut Bill down to size we got to the serious business (har-har) of planning the group mission for the next night.

~v~

The next four weeks were busy, not only in term of my virtual life, but in real life too. My healing was progressing very well, my right leg was fully healed and I was down to a light cast on my lower left leg. My physio was stepped up to help me regain the muscle loss from not using my legs for around six months, I could move around with crutches for short periods of time and was wearing ankle weights for 20 minutes every day while I was in the wheelchair. The care that Blandiferous was paying for really was top notch.

The hardest part about the Bill/CivilWarrior stuff was convincing him that the guild never mentioned him except for telling me that he used to be a member. He still wasn't happy about meeting at Ragnarock but I just kept explaining that my best friend was a waitress there (What? He'd told me bigger lies than that!) And I didn't want to meet someone I talked to online in a place full of strangers. 'Frannie' had been flirting so outrageously with him I could tell he was practically panting to meet his virtual fuck-buddy.

I'd been having a great time doing missions with Area Five, although a lot of the time it seemed to just be me and Eric online, I wondered if he actually ever done any work! He was fun to chat to while we were taking out the evil overlords and I spent many a night alone in bed imagining what he looked like. On occasion Sam would bring his laptop over to my place and we'd chat while playing. Tonight was one of those nights, we had a massive group mission and had teamed up with 2 other small guilds, it had taken a lot of organising and, thankfully, it was very successful. After it was done all the characters went to the nearest town for repairs. The bottom of the screen was full of the green messages that indicated only those in the guild could read them.

**[VikingGod69 (guild) says: that was fuckawesome! We totally kicked ass!]**

**[RedTerror (guild) says: Hell yeah!]**

**[EvilMilkMaid (guild) says: Hey I got healing blood for my vamp talent! What did you guys get?]**

**[BeerDude (guild) says: Two-natured got enhanced jaw power. Uber cool!]**

**[Wiccanical (guild) says: Witches got curse of aversion.]**

**[ConjouralVisit (guild) says: yeah it's a bit lame with group stuff but good for going solo.]**

**[VikingGod69 (guild) says: Claude? Sook? What did the fairies get?]**

**[ImTooSexy (guild) says: we got root burial. Incapacitates a target for 1 minute.]**

**[SouthernBelle (guild) says: yeah that'll come in handy for crowd control.]**

**[Longtooth (guild) says: I'm pumped! I gotta confess all this stuff with Sook and Bill has got me itchin' to meet everyone.]**

**[BabeMagnet (guild) says: me too man. Why don't we meet up before? Chill together before the big humiliation?]**

**[VikingGod69 (guild) says: that sounds cool. I'd like that. We're all local and it's still early ...]**

**[RedTerror (guild) says: I'm up for it. Ragnarock?]**

I turned to Sam, excitement making my cheeks pink, he looked unsure.

"Don't you wanna go Sam?"

"It's not that Chere, teaming up so you could knock douche-boy down a peg or two is fine but this is something different."

"We're making friends Sam! Lord knows we spend enough time chatting with them, I know me and Eric have been clocking up a lot of 'get to know you' hours doing missions just the two of us. I'm interested to see what everyone looks like, what their voices sound like. Aren't you?"

"Kind of, we'll go but I'm only going because you're going. To be honest I liked the anonymity." He sheepishly smiled and started packing up his lappy.

**[SouthernBelle (guild) says: Me and Sam will be there in about an hour.]**

**[VikingGod69 (guild) says: I'll look forward to it Sookie.]**

I logged off and went to my room to change, it was so much easier now I could support myself with a crutch. I threw on a sundress and a little make-up, grabbed my crutches and hop/hobbled to the door where Sam was waiting.

"Don't you want to take your wheelchair Chere?"

"I'll be fine, into truck, out of truck, onto seat, out of seat. I won't be on my feet the entire time!"

I was humming with anticipation the whole ride there, not just because I was meeting people I'd been talking to for the last while, but because this was the first time I was going out of the house to socialise since I got put in hospital. Sam parked in the gravel lot behind the bar and ran round to help me get on my feet. He walked slowly at my side, wincing at the effort I was making, when we got to the door there was a long line.

"Shit Sam I can't wait in this line! I need to sit down."

"No worries Chere follow me." He walked up to the front of the line to the bouncer and looked him in the eye. "We're here to see Pam and Eric."

The bouncer spoke into a small radio then asked our names, he repeated them into the little black box on his lapel nodding when he got an answer. The rope was lifted and we were ushered through. It was very busy and I was scared of someone bumping into me but everyone moved out of my way when they seen my crutches. Sam got to the bar to order drinks and I looked around. AC/DC were being blasted out of large speakers in each corner, I'm surprised the barman could hear what Sam was ordering. I spotted a blonde head bobbing around, searching for something, I wondered if it was Pam and she was looking for us? I turned to Sam and saw the barman waving to the blonde woman. She rushed over, knocking a couple of drinkers out of the way and stopped in front of me.

"Sookie?"

I nodded and smiled "Pam?"

"Yes! Oh and this must be Sam – oh my ... yes well ... shall we? Everyone else is here! This is so exciting!"

Sam laughed and shook his head, carrying his beer and my coke over to three tables that had been pushed together. He put the drinks down and pulled out a chair for me, which I gratefully took, as Pam started introducing everyone.

"Everyone! This is Sookie and Sam."

She stood behind a very large bald man with eyes that looked purple - I hoped it was just the lights in the bar, purple is a fucked up colour for eyes. "This is Quinn – BabeMagnet."

Next was a cheery looking girl with a chin length blonde bob and chubby cheeks "Wiccanical – Holly."

A burly guy with a mess of red hair "RedTerror – Clancy."

A huge guy, tall and wide and very handsome, with curly black hair and what looked like green eyes "Longtooth – Alcide."

Another very handsome man with long black hair and perfect features "ImTooSexy – Claude."

Rather than standing behind the next member, Pam rubbed her hands on the girl's shoulders. She was about my height as far as I could tell, with brown hair cut in a pixie style and a cute button nose "ConjouralVisit – Amelia."

Then my eyes settled on the last member to be introduced, you could see that he and Pam were related. The long blonde hair, the twinkling blue eyes, but while Pam was petite, he was huge. Broad shoulders, strong arms, big hands ... oh the hands "VikingGod69 – Eric."

Viking God was right! I thought it had perhaps been ego when he chose that username, but now I see it's simply truth. I tried not to stare at him while we all swapped stories and everyone asked me about my legs and how I was healing up, the interesting thing was, more often than not, every time I looked at him – he was looking at me. I would be lying if I said that he wasn't the reason I wanted to come tonight.

The amount of time we'd spent running around killing evil things just the two of us had given us a bond of some sort, we lol'd at the same things, liked the same music and movies and I'd been flirting with him almost as much as 'Frannie' had been flirting with Bill. Sam left his seat next to me to go back to the bar for a round and Eric swooped in, pulling the chair as close to me as he could.

"Wow Sookie! I've tried to imagine what you look like so many times but ..."

"Hey me too! Except with you of course." Fucking shoot me now.

"Funny how we can always find plenty to say to each other in-game but now it feels a little strange."

"Yes, a little." Because I want nothing more than for you to rip my clothes off and fuck me right here, right now. "I'm sure it'll pass – probably just the shock of actually having to speak face to face!"

"Shock, yeah, maybe. So are you nervous about this whole thing with Bill?"

"Not right now but I probably will be. I'm just so angry at him! I can't thank you guys enough for backing me up; I wish I'd known what an asshole he was before ..."

"Looking back never does any good Sookie. For what it's worth he's a fool, treating a gorgeous girl like you as if you were a pet? He deserves worse than a little confrontation!"

"Well confrontation is all we can do right now. He hurt me, my heart, but eventually he'll dig a hole for himself with his douchery."

"Douchery! Hah!" Eric laughed and what a laugh, deep, rumbling and warm. The kind of laugh that makes people turn and stare – which is what everyone was doing. I admit it's been a while since my girl parts made themselves known to me, crushed legs and all, but upon meeting Eric they were begging to be put to good use. I had been attracted to his personality first so it didn't make me a bad person to lust after his perfect specimen of male sexiness, right?

All too soon the night came to an end, I'd had a chance to meet the people I'd been spending most of my days and nights with on FaWN. We hugged and kissed cheeks, I saved Eric until last which was odd because he seemed to be doing the same. I balanced on my crutches and tipped my face upwards

"I can't wait to see you again Sookie."

"Me either, except with you y'know." Fuck!

He grinned and stroked a thumb across one of my cheeks before planting a sweet kiss on my lips. I stood with my eyes closed for a few seconds, just enjoying the closeness of a beautiful man but was jerked out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat.

"Sookie."

"Pam, hey."

"Sam is going to bring the truck closer to the door so you don't have as far to walk."

"Oh he's such a sweetheart! I'll see you guys later!"

I slowly made my way to the door, turning once before I walked out into the night, only to find Eric still standing in the same spot I'd left him in, looking right at me.

~v~

It was Friday and I was back at Dr. Ludwig's for more x-rays and a review of my pain meds. The good news was that both legs were now structurally sound enough for me to start rebuilding my muscle mass. My wheelchair was now optional but I was advised to stay off my feet as much as I could until I was stronger so I decided to keep with it when I was at home so I could still move around instead of sitting in a chair and asking other people to get me stuff.

It had been almost 5 months and it would still take a while until I was able to run, jump and skip to wherever I wanted to go but Jason had installed handrails in the shower and lots of other things that meant I had more independence. After looking after myself for so long before I got hurt, it was nice to not rely on so many people. The one thing I was really looking forward to was getting Dr. Ludwig and my physio's clearance to drive again, then the world would be my oyster!

As Jason was driving back into town I stared sadly at the abandoned building that used to be Merlotte's. I asked Jase to slow down so I could read the sign that had been put out front. It was going to be sold at auction, who knows what kind of person would buy it up! Bud, the Sherriff, had been bitchin' to anyone who'd listen about how his work was harder since nobody in Bon Temps had anywhere local to drink and hang out. I knew that Sam missed it, I missed it, Tara missed it. Everyone in Bon Temps missed it. Maybe having a bar out here just needed proper marketing? Eric and Pam's bar was hopping even though it was in a strip mall out of walking distance to anything else ... I wondered if maybe I should talk to Sam about this.

~v~

I didn't get to clock up a lot of game-time the next week, me and Sam were busy with bank managers and financial advisors and, eventually, the company auctioning off the old Merlotte's site. We were allowed access to view the bar and both of us came out very angry, it had been trashed, totally, with no signs of unauthorised entry. The auctioneer, Mr. Burnham, told us that it had been passed to them in that condition. They had had some interest but potential bidders had withdrawn after seeing how much work would have to be put in to the interior. The auction was in 8 days and we were the only interested party.

We went back to my apartment to discuss what we'd seen and heard. Now, not only would we have to factor in the cost of buying the site and marketing but it would need an extensive refit into the bargain.

"Sook, the bar's previous clientele didn't provide me with enough to keep it going, I don't know if this is worth pursuing."

"Well, a big problem with the old bar was transport right? People didn't want to drink too much and have to drive home and cabs are few and far between in Bon Temps." Sam nodded solemnly "What if we provided a way for people to get home?"

"Like a shuttle bus like they have at the airports?"

"Yeah! Maybe we could even get sponsored by the Sherriff's office in the interests of public safety!"

"It's a great idea Sook, I guess I could swing by and ask Bud about it."

"Even if we don't get their approval or endorsement, it would just be the cost of a van and gas, we could ask for donations towards it too."

"I'll speak to Bud and call you tonight. Oh! I need to speak to Lafayette and see if he'll come back to make his burgers – we could make that an advertising point."

"Best burger in Northern Louisiana!"

"No doubt about that! I'll talk to you later Chere."

I saw Sam to the door and wheeled back to log on to FaWN. Not much of a surprise but I had a PM from Bill, I also had one from Eric. I read that one first as it made me giddiest!

**To: SouthernBelle**

**From: VikingGod69**

**Hi Sookie, I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed meeting you last week. You're more beautiful than I could have imagined and I hope you'd like to spend more time with me in person now we've gotten to know each other so well. I like your sense of humour and how you're not letting what happened with Bill and your accident bring you down. I like you. Eric x**

Wow. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I liked him too. A lot. I clicked the reply button and chewed my lip for a while trying work out what I wanted to say to him. This was different from when Bill had started showing an interest in me, the attraction was based on physical attributes then we got to know each other but I knew I was interested in Eric before I even knew what he looked like, he would have had to look like Jabba The Hutt for me to lose interest – fortunately he didn't.

**To: VikingGod69**

**From: SouthernBelle**

**Hi Eric, I'll see you when I confront Bill and also Sam & I are re-opening his bar and would like your input but I'd like to see you again without all of that stuff. Just us. I like you too. Sookie x**

I chewed a little more before I hit the send button, did it sound okay? Did it sound hokey? Did I sound like a bitch? Argh! I figured his response would let me know what I sounded like, if he responded at all. Crap! What if he didn't? Try not to think like that Sook! I shook off my lack of confidence and read the message Bill sent me.

**To: SouthernBelle**

**From: CivilWarrior**

**Frannie**

**I can't wait to meet you any longer. I'm not happy about meeting at Ragnarock due to the owners being my former GM's but I'll agree to your terms. I can't wait to introduce you to my little warrior and bury him inside you. Saturday 4pm while the bar is still fairly quiet, I'll book a room at a motel nearby.**

**Bill**

I actually felt nauseous after reading that. Sex was all he was interested in, not that this surprised me at all. After I relented and we finally had sex it was all he wanted to do but it was always the same, missionary, very little preparation and if I actually came it was just a by-product of him getting his jollies. For a long time I lied when gossiping with the other waitresses, why of course he went down on me, I loved being on top, his fingers could do the most amazing things ... more denial that our relationship was on the outs.

I sent him a reply confirming the day and time, told him to bring protection and included the number from a disposable cell phone instructing him to text me when he was almost there as my friend would be busy and I didn't want to sit alone for ages waiting for him. I also asked that he wear a blue flower on his jacket so I could recognise him.

The one thing that really hacked me off with Bill was his continual insistence that I go on the pill so he could 'have the full experience'. I always refused because not only was I unhappy about having my hormones messed with but it was just too expensive for someone on my pay bracket with as many outgoings as I had. A couple of times, when he'd offered to pay, I'd almost given in, knowing what I know now I was glad he never succeeded, Lord knows what I could have ended up with!

Saturday was 2 days away; I went to the guild website and sent a PM to all members.

**Saturday 4pm. Time to shake him up. Sookie x**

I went and got myself something to eat and watched some TV. Sam called me and said that Bud would sponsor a 'beer taxi' if he could but the county wouldn't approve funding for it no matter how much it was in the towns best interests. I suggested a leaflet campaign to let townsfolk know what we were planning and seeing if we could partially raise the funds from donations, when not in use for the bar it could be used as a community service. Sam agreed and told me he'd work on a leaflet and show me tomorrow.

"I got the PM. Saturday huh?"

"Yeah. I guess I should think about exactly what I want to say to him."

"It would be a good idea Chere. Don't worry; nothing could keep me away from having that stupid shit-eating grin wiped off his face."

I laughed and then we said our farewells, then I checked my PM box. Every member of the guild had replied saying they would definitely be there; I pulled out a notepad and started listing all the things I wanted to talk to him about.

~v~

Friday was spent sending messages back and forth to Eric; eventually we decided it would be better to just talk on the phone so I gave him my cell number. 30 seconds after I sent it to him, it rang.

"Hi Eric?"

"Hi Sookie, it's good to hear your voice."

"Oh .. umm ... it's good to hear yours. Is everything set for the meeting?"

"Yeah. The plant is looking forward to it and I'll make sure the camcorder is ready and charged. It'll be good to see him taken down a peg or two, I mean I got my fair share but I never made fun of them or boasted about them to people."

"Uh ... sure, yeah his attitude stinks." He got his fair share? Why did that make me jealous as sin? He was gorgeous; he probably had to wade through adoring women to get to work every day, what guy wouldn't take advantage.

"Are you okay? You've gone awful quiet ... oh shit! I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked about ..."

"No. No, Eric, it's fine. So ... uh ... oh yeah! Sam and I are re-opening the bar together, business partners but we were wondering if you could give us some tips on how to market it, get feet through the door y'know."

"Okay, I can do that. I'd need to wait until the place is open and you know what kind of place you want it to be."

"That won't be for a while yet, the place is a wreck."

"Oh ... I was hoping I'd see you again sooner than that."

"Well I don't just want to see you for business stuff or game stuff; I was hoping we could go on a date, sometime, if you want."

"Yeah I'd like that. So ... um ... maybe we can arrange something when we get together on Saturday?"

"That would be ... really nice. I should get going ... bedtime and all."

"Sure, I'm at the bar so I won't be going to bed for a while, I'll be thinking about you though ... uh ... not when I'm in bed ... well probably when I'm in ... shit!"

"It's okay, I ... uh ... think about you too."

"In bed?"

"Sometimes." All the time, every night, my fingers were in danger of being permanently pruney. "I should go, bye Eric."

"Okay bye Sookie."

That was possibly the most awkwardly cute conversation I've ever had. The fact that we were so flirtatious and willing to talk about what we thought of each other online but not in a more direct fashion worried me ... a lot. What if the game was all we had? No, we didn't talk about the game all that much, we talked about what we'd done that day and our plans for the next day, what new movies we wanted to see, what we were listening to, you get the point.

I just had to figure out how to actually say those things rather than type them. Probably easier said than done, much like confronting your douchebag ex-boyfriend who emotionally blackmailed you while dropping trou for whatever internet floozy PM'd him and lied about where he was working so he could probably carry on cheating instead of coming to see you. I settled myself on the mattress and pulled my comforter up to my chin, putting all Bill-centric thoughts from my mind and focussing on Eric, blonde hair flowing in the breeze, on a horse ... no, no ... a motorcycle, wearing tight jeans, gripping the handlebars with his big, big hands ... mmmmm.

~v~

Saturday came sooner than I was ready for, Sam was driving me to the bar even though Jason had offered, I figured Jason being there would be overkill considering what we had planned and he had always had a lack of control with his fists if provoked – which Bill would probably do. We'd decided that everyone involved should meet at 3pm, giving us an hour to have people in their proper places and the hardware set up.

When Sam and I walked in, it was quite busy but not packed. There were a few free tables and no-one was standing around except at the bar area, our group were easy to spot and we made our way over.

"Hi guys! We ready for this?"

"Sookie, Sam." Eric nodded at Sam and came over and kissed me on the cheek, which got some interesting looks from everyone else except Pam and Sam, I guess we'd been pretty obvious about our interactions to those closest to us.

It had been hard finding the perfect person to pose as Frannie, but the entire guild rallied and we managed to procure the services of a dancer from a little known speciality club. It was Quinn who found Buttercup, through a friend of a friend apparently, that was his story and he was sticking to it. We crowded round a few tables and went back over the plan again. The phone on the table buzzed annoyingly, I accessed the message, everyone crowding round to see what it said.

**B there in 10. Hope u feel sexy. Bill**

I swallowed the little throw-up I produced and typed my reply.

**I feel so sexy I brought 2 grlfrnds with me. We gonna party. Fx**

Once I quietened everyone's snickering, Alcide and Claude went to Pam's office to get changed. Eric and I hid in a booth with the camcorder. We were squished pretty close together so we were covered by the fake leaves of the bar's decor, god he smelled good, my legs weren't in the best of positions so Eric suggested I sit in his lap. He had a very comfortable lap; I could have stayed there for a good while.

Buttercup sat at a table next to the bar, Alcide and Quinn sat at the table behind with their backs to the door. Pam was standing by the bar watching for my signal, Sam, Holly and Amelia were standing nearby, they didn't need to do anything but wanted to be here for support and to see Bill's face. Then he walked in, popping the collar on his jacket and grinning like a fool. I nodded to Pam, she went to Buttercup's table and put a drink on it, whispering about the blue flower.

Bill scanned the room, back and forth, Eric hugged me tightly to him which made concentrating a little difficult. Buttercup waved to get Bill's attention and blew him a kiss when he looked over.

"Hey hot stuff. You lookin' for me?"

"Uh ... no."

"You are Bill? CivilWarrior?"

"Ye ... es. Frannie?" His eyes were bugging out of his head as he took in the 6 feet 2 inches of lean muscle wearing a hot pink spandex vest, PVC shorts, a leopard print neckerchief and full glitter-tastic make-up.

"Does this look like the kind of bar I just hang out in? Of course I'm Frannie! Sit down, have a drink, you made yo'self sound so interestin' online, I want to have a good look at you with your clothes on before we go back to that motel room you booked!"

Eric put a hand over my mouth to stop my giggles being heard when I saw how pale Bill got.

"I thought you brought a couple of girlfriends? Are they here?" Buttercup clicked his fingers and Alcide and Claude stood up and walked over to Bill, Alcide really didn't do well as a drag queen but Claude pulled it off no problem. They flanked him and practically shoe-horned him into a chair at the table. "They're not girls."

"Is there something wrong Bill? Did I not say I was gorgeous? Did I not say my chest was perfection? Did I not say you would have the experience of a lifetime with me?"

"Uh ... yes. I suppose you did say those things, I just wasn't expecting you to be so ... male."

"Well you never asked if I was a girl! What the hell? You know if yo' cruisin' fo' ass online yo' need ta make dayum sure yo' ask the right things boy!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Yep, nothing like 3 huge drag queens bein' angry to make a homophobic, womanisin' asshole shit his pants! The three fabulous 'girls' stood up and crowded round him, getting all up in his face.

"You should be more careful Bill; right now I could take you out of here and have my way, that's the danger of meeting folks online when you don't ask more about them."

"You won't though right? Take me out of here?"

"Sugah, you ain't worth the energy it would take to get a hard on for yo' weedy ass. Girls! Let's go!"

Buttercup, Alcide and Claude sashayed out of the bar and Pam went down the staff only corridor to let them back in through the employee entrance. Bill was still reeling from his online hook-up faux pas. I wriggled on Eric's lap, trying to get closer to my crutches for the big surprise, he let out a groan and when I looked at him his eyes flashed with mischief. Just as Bill stood up, I made my move, hopping out of the booth and calling for him.

"Bill? Is that you?"

"Sookie? What are you doing here?"

"Just meeting a close friend, I met him online."

"Well you'd have to with you being damaged and everything; can't see you getting much interest in the real world."

"Nice to see you haven't changed Bill, you're still an asshole. What brings you here all the way from New Orleans?"

"Uh ... I was meeting someone too."

"Oh? Those drag queens? I didn't think that would be your scene, but maybe that's why you were always such a disappointing fuck – I didn't have the right parts under my dress."

"It was a mistake, I ... I also met her ... him online, and I've never had any complaints from the women I pleasure so you can stop being a bitch."

"You haven't had any complaints because it's not worth talking about, and speaking of other women – I know about how you fucked your way through at least 20 girls while you were accusing me of cheating on you. I know about how you boasted about keeping me on a leash for when you didn't have any hook-ups on the go. It's not nice to know that you've been humiliated in an online community Bill but then you'll find out all about that soon."

I turned to the booth and Eric came out, trying to hold the camcorder steady. He walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"You bitch! You set this whole fucking thing up!"

He lunged for the camcorder but Quinn caught him around the waist before he could get there.

"Yes Bill, I did. A woman scorned and all that. This little show will be uploaded to you-tube and linked on forums of all kinds. You have a nice day now, ya hear?"

I watched as Quinn and Sam 'escorted' him from the bar and our group reconvened to discuss what just happened. We rewatched the whole scene on Eric's laptop, laughing our asses off at Bill's horrified facial expressions and using some free-to-download editing program, we added comments on the screen like 'This guy used FaWN to arrange sex and cheat on his girlfriend', 'What happens when you're so desperate for a hook-up you don't ask questions?' and 'Meeting online friends in RL can make them realise how stupid you are'. It was uploaded to you-tube and we linked it in every forum we were members of and tweeted it for maximum exposure. Today had been a good day.

"Chere, you ready to go home? You've been on your feet for a good while."

"I know! I'm starting to get a little sore, maybe we should get going." I stood and leaned heavily on my crutches "I wanna thank you all for being here for this, I'd never have had the courage to do this on my own."

"It was a pleasure Sookie." Eric stood too and pulled me carefully into an embrace "I was wondering if you'd let me take you home? We could pick up some take-out on the way there and have dinner?"

I looked at Sam; he was wearing his 'You'd be stupid not to do it' face. He knew how much I wanted to spend time with Eric; I would be stupid not to do it.

"Sure Eric! That would be great!"

"Oh thank god!" Pam rolled her eyes "For a second I thought you were going to play hard to get!"

Everyone laughed and Quinn slapped Eric on the back "I was wondering when you'd stop fucking around re-doing missions so you could have an excuse to chat to her and grow a pair."

We walked out to the parking lot and Eric stopped next to a red corvette, as I was wondering how the hell I was going to get in and out, Sam pulled up and asked us if we needed help. Eric said there wasn't a problem and waved him off, I blew him a kiss and thanked him for all the help he'd given me while Eric rooted around the passenger side for the lever to move the seat further back.

"Uh ... that should be okay." He put an arm around me and laid my crutches on the ground, turning me carefully and setting me down on the low seat before helping me swing my legs into the car and handing me my crutches to hold. "Is that okay? Are you comfortable?"

"It's fine Eric, let's get going I'm starved!"

He grinned and ran round to get behind the wheel and started the car. On the way to Bon Temps we chatted lightly, keeping it to funny stories about working in bars, what we were like in high school etc. We stopped in Ruston to pick up pizza and snacks, the smell of melted cheese tortured me all the way back to my home. Eric helped me out of the car before grabbing the food and waiting for an invite before he came inside.

"I know you're toon is a vamp but you don't need to stand on the doorstep!" I chided him but inside I was impressed with how polite it was. Like my Gran, I was a stickler for manners.

He smiled showing all of his teeth, it made me heart skip a beat to see him smile like that I know it was just for me. I made myself comfortable on the couch and it warmed me to see him do that same, we watched some lame chat show and laughed at it while we ate. When we were done Eric grabbed my legs and laid them across his lap, lightly stroking the skin over my newly healed shins.

"It took guts to even plan what you did today, let alone actually do it Sook."

"I could say no but I know you're right. I mean how many women have stories similar to mine and just wallow, letting it get them down and make them feel worse. I've got closure now; I really feel like I can put the whole mess behind me and move on."

"Moving on is good, especially seeing as your legs are healing well and you're making plans with Sam for the bar, you'll have lots to keep you busy."

"I'll still have plenty of time to see you. I don't think I'd have come out my shell as much if you hadn't invited me to the guild and made me feel a part of something."

"The guild has really come together, we never even talked about meeting up in person until you joined and it's worked out better for me than anyone else." He smiled and leaned over, grabbing my hand and kissing the knuckles.

"Before my accident, I had to work so hard and so long to pay my bills I never had time to make new friends, they say everything happens for a reason. Maybe that lift broke just so I could meet you."

"Like fate?" He laughed and I shrugged.

He was still holding my hand near his mouth, I brushed my thumb over his lips and he closed his eyes. I wanted to kiss him, not just a chaste peck like we'd previously swapped but a deep open-mouthed soul touching kiss. Moving my hand to the back of his neck, I pulled him closer while using my weak muscles to shift my legs from his lap so he wasn't bending them awkwardly. His eyes flickered open at the movement and he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me and setting me down on his lap sideways before brushing his lips against mine. It was all the invitation I needed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sucked lightly on his bottom lip, willing him to part them so I could feel his tongue against my own. When he did it was as if the floodgates hadn't just been opened – they were destroyed, completely, I lost myself for a second in the wet warmth of his mouth before I reciprocated and our tentative probing became passionate, yet unhurried. Lord, Eric could kiss, I haven't been kissed a lot but I knew a great kiss when I felt it! My body was humming a tune I wasn't aware that it knew, I never felt like this with Bill – even if I'd spent the day thinking about Jensen Ackles to warm the fires if you know what I mean?

I wound my fingers into his hair and felt my skin prickle as one of his hands stroked down my side over my hip and squeezed my thigh gently. Our tongues danced together as if they had found the perfect partner in each other. My body twisted towards him, seeking more contact and he wrapped an arm around my waist, lifting me while helping me reposition my legs either side of him. My nipples pebbled as they brushed against his firm chest and made me moan into his mouth.

His hot open-mouthed kisses moved to my neck as he turned and laid us down on the couch, Eric was lying on top of me, my barely useful legs either side of his narrow hips. I could feel the rigid evidence of his enjoyment pressing against my mound; I moaned and gasped as he rocked against me, digging my finger nails into his shoulders. I could feel with every movement how large he was, it was almost intimidating, almost. One of my hands went back to his hair, tugging at his blonde locks and my other went to the buckle of his belt, pulling it closer to me as I circled my pelvis, desperate for friction. Eric groaned out my name as he nipped at my shoulder and smoothed a hand over my breast, rubbing his thumb over the hardened bud beneath my sundress.

"Ah ... Eric!"

He continued to circle my nipple as he settled his mouth back onto mine; his hand moved away from my breast and firmly gripped my waist. I whimpered at the loss of contact and almost cried when he stopped kissing me and rested his forehead on mine, his ragged breaths felt hot against my face.

"Sookie, I didn't ... I don't want you to think I brought you home so we could ..."

"Shh ... I don't think that at all."

"I don't want to hurt you; I know you're still healing. I really want this but you have to tell me if you want me to stop."

"Don't stop Eric." I moved my hand from his belt buckle to caress his ... oh wow! That's not just an average dick ... that's a gracious plenty! "I've never wanted anything this much."

Eric returned to kissing me with fervour, his hands were everywhere as if he couldn't decide which part of me to feel. I yanked at his shirt, running my hands up and down the strong muscles of his back and chest; he broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. Kneeling on the couch between my legs, Eric looked down at my splayed body, lifting one of my legs and planting small soft kisses from my ankle, past my calf, behind my knee and as far up the inside of my thigh as he could without changing position.

I moaned at the attention he was paying to my body as his eyes followed his hands as they stroked further up my thighs, bunching my dress around the top of my legs before going higher, past my waist and over my ribcage before resting on my breasts. I arched into his touch as much as I could and whispered his name. Suddenly his arms were wrapped around me again and I was sitting up, Eric was devouring my shoulder as he tugged at the zipper of my dress.

The top half of my dress joined the skirt bundled around my middle as he moved his mouth down to lick and suck my nipple through my lacy bra, I used what little strength I had in my legs to grind my centre against the erection straining in his jeans. Just as he was reaching for the hooks to remove the obstruction between him and my naked chest I heard my phone ring. Eric looked up at me; I had no fucking intention of answering that.

"If it's really important they'll phone back!"

He grinned at me and flicked open the catch, with a dramatic flourish my bra was gone and thrown across the room; sitting back he looked at my bare torso and licked his lips.

"Beautiful Sookie, every last bit of you."

His mouth latched on and he suckled at the taut peak, eliciting an involuntary moan from somewhere deep in my throat. I pressed myself harder against him and hissed at the burning sensation that meant my legs wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Eric I need to lay back ... my legs." He ran his teeth over the area he'd been ravishing "Fuck!"

I was spun round to lie on the couch, my legs dangling over the edge and my ass as far forward on the cushion as it could be without me falling off. Eric was kneeling on the floor between my thighs, wiggling my dress over my hips and pulling my panties off with it. He hooked my knees over his shoulders and took a long lick up my slit from bottom to top, stopping to circle my clit with his tongue.

My hands slapped against the cushion next to me and I nearly flew off the couch with the sensation, I thought my brain had exploded when I heard the squealing noise but realised it was tyres on the road outside. I tried to think about what could have caused the noise but I felt Eric slipping a finger into my folds and teasing my drenched opening, then pushing inside me.

"Oh!" That sounds like someone pounding at my door "Ugh!"

"Fuck! Sookie, you taste so good!"

He curled his finger inside me and my scalp prickled in anticipation. Eric sucked harder on my nub; it felt like every nerve ending in my body was being stimulated from that one tiny spot. Whether it was the excitement of a guy going down on me for the first time or that Eric was just that good, I was climbing higher, quicker than I ever had before. My entire body was quivering in pleasure, my breath coming out in short pants punctuated with moans and grunts. My vision started to become hazy then there was a loud bang and ... boots in my hallway? What the fuck? My dress was thrown on top of me and I looked at Eric, he was standing holding the empty pizza box over his crotch.

"Sookie are you ... oh my god! My eyes!" I turned towards the voice to find Jason with one hand over his eyes and the other pointing towards us. "Put some damn clothes on!"

"Jase, what the fuck!" I shimmied into my dress as best I could as Eric went to retrieve his shirt from the top of the TV. "Why are you here?"

"Well you didn't call me to let me know you were okay after the whole Bill thing, so I tried calling you and you didn't answer. I got worried that maybe you'd fallen, or got hurt, so I came round and heard noises from inside. I thought you were hurt!"

"Oh Lord! I'm sorry Jase, I forgot to call you and I feel real bad about that. I didn't pick up your call because ..."

"You were busy? Look." He sat down on the couch next to me "I've been there myself, maybe I should have just tried to call a couple more times."

"No, you did the right thing." Eric stepped forward and offered his hand to Jason "It's good that you worry about her. I'm Eric, Sookie's ... boyfriend?" He looked at me as if to say 'help a brother out here'.

"That's right! Eric's my boyfriend!" I've got a boyfriend!

"Well I'd fucking hope so after I found him between your legs!" He leaned back and smirked. "So seeing as I've totally ruined the mood, how did things go with Bill?"

"Well Captain Cockblock, it went just fine. No hitches at all amazingly and he wasn't as confrontational as I thought he would be."

"Can I see it?"

I asked Eric to roll my chair over and booted up my PC. I logged into the A5 forum and clicked the link we'd put there. Jason watched with his mouth gaping like a codfish, smiling from time to time. His demeanour changed dramatically when my 'scene' came up. I'd told him that Bill had cheated on me while he was away but didn't give too many details in case Jase decided to hunt him down. Not that Jason was an angel, he was a total man-whore, but he never left a girl with false impressions of what their relationship was.

I could see Jason was working up to a monologue; Eric was sitting on the couch watching us both like it was a special edition on the National Geographic channel. The video finished and Jason turned to me, then Eric but just as he opened his mouth his phone rang.

"Huh! What the hell does Terry want?" He answered the call and went out to the hallway to talk.

Terry and his wife Arlene had bought the farmhouse from us, we were more than happy to sell it to them, seeing as they were local. Arlene had worked with me in Merlotte's and I'd watched her two kids sometimes before she and Terry fell in love and had the biggest wedding the town had ever seen. I rolled across the room and lifted myself out of my wheelchair back onto the couch next to Eric. I moulded myself into his side, a perfect fit, two pieces of a puzzle. Jason came back into the room with a weird smile on his face.

"You're never gonna believe this Sook."

"What's up? It's too late for them to report faults with the property."

"Well you know how you said that Bill hadn't been as confrontational as you thought?"

"Yeah."

"Bud just arrested him. He showed up at the house thinking you still lived there and started throwing rocks at all the windows. Terry came out and put him right while Arlene filmed him from the doorway. Apparently he was screamin' all kinds of nasty stuff about you and about all the nasty stuff he was gonna do to you when he found you."

"What a crackpot! What's Bud charging him with?"

"Destruction of private property, threatening behaviour, trespass and I think he's gonna be seeing you to advise on a restraining order to boot."

"Well I'd be happy to sign one, the less chance I have of seeing that fuckpig again the better."

"He's one unlucky asshole." We both looked at Eric, wondering what he meant. "What are the chances that you show your bad side twice in one day and both times cameras are there to record it?"

The three of us laughed, Jason made his excuses and left, it was just me and Eric again but now we were back to the awkward 'don't really know what to say' silence. I didn't think there was any chance we could pick up where we left off before Jason interrupted us, I didn't want to talk about Bill that's for sure.

"So ... uh ... do you wanna go on a ... date with me?"

Why did he sound so unsure? The last time we were alone he had his mouth on my most private, sensitive places, yet asking me out on a date makes him nervous?

"I'd love to go on a date with you Eric! I'm kinda free anytime so ..."

"Great!" He grinned widely and his eyes sparkled, I sighed. "The bar is closed tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 6 and we'll go for something to eat?"

"Sure. Should I dress up?"

"Yes! I'd love to see you all dressed up. Not that you aren't gorgeous in a sundress, but ..." I put a finger on his mouth

"I get it. I'd like to see you all dressed up too."

He leaned down and placed the softest of kisses on my lips before telling me he should go, I looked at the clock and was surprised to see how late it was and Eric had to drive all the way back to Shreveport! I saw him to the door, between kisses, and watched from the window as he drove away.

~v~

Sunday morning I was rolling back and forth in my room, grabbing clothes from my wardrobe with one hand while the phone was clamped to my ear with the other.

"Tara! Tara! I need help!"

"Oh god Sookie! Are you okay? I'll be right round!"

"What? I'm fine ... I just need help with an outfit. I've got a date tonight." I really should consider my words and actions more carefully, that's twice in 24 hours that people have been ready to come to my rescue when I didn't really need it.

"Oh thank the Lord! I thought you'd hurt yourself girl! Wait ... you got a date? With that guy you met from that game?"

"His name is Eric and yes, I have a date with him. He's picking me up at 6 and I need to dress up for it."

"I don't remember seeing much date-wear in your closet, you've lost some weight, I'll bring over a couple of outfits and we'll see if you can fit in my stuff."

We said our goodbyes and I went to the kitchen for some breakfast, an hour later Tara showed up at the door with an arm full of garment bags.

"I thought you said a couple of outfits Tara!"

"Well, I wanted you to have more choice. Plus the more outfits you have to try on, the more I can hear about this Eric dude."

Much of the day was spent in my underwear, not only did Tara bring outfits for me to try on but she also brought her professional waxing kit, heated rollers and possibly the biggest make-up case I've ever seen. I decided on red empire waisted dress with spaghetti straps and managed to find a pair of black sequin ballet slipper shoes at the bottom of my closet that would go quite well. Tara tried to suggest a pair of heels but I swung one of my crutches in her direction and she got the point.

After what could be considered by some as total over share about the night I'd had before, Tara's reply was 'hot damn girl!' and 'Oh no he didn't!' Finally at 5.30 she packed up all of her things and left me to wait. I was nervous, this was pretty much the first date I'd been on, Bill took me to the movies a couple of times but spent the whole feature trying to feel me up and afterwards it would be straight back to his or my house for his idea of a night of pleasure. If I could have paced across the living room I would have.

When I heard the light rapping at my front door my heart leapt into my throat and I had to shake myself before wheeling down the hall to answer it. When I opened the door I was speechless, he was magnificent. His suit was black with silver grey pin stripes and his crisp white shirt was open at the neck revealing a modest amount of his neck and chest. I wanted to lick him.

Once again he helped me into his flashy car and we made polite conversation as he drove towards Shreveport. When he pulled up outside a very fancy restaurant I all of a sudden felt very small-town and even more nervous but once we were inside and seated I only had eyes for Eric, watching every forkful of food slide between those talented lips. I was entranced for the entirety of the meal and had to ask Eric to repeat himself a few times.

"Are you okay Sookie? You seem ... quiet."

"I'm fine, more than fine! The food here is amazing; I'm just a little distracted." He raised an eyebrow in my direction and then seemed to realise I was talking about him.

"I admit it's a little ... hard ... for me to stay focussed when you look so good. What would you like to do after this?"

"Well we can rule out dancing." I want to be dragged into your bedroom and shown just how good you can make me feel. "Movie?"

"Um ... I was hoping you would like to come to my home to see a movie, more comfortable for you than a theatre."

"It certainly would be." I don't plan on actually watching anything except my clothes being removed from my body by you. "That sounds like a great idea!"

Eric asked for the bill and we got out of there as quick as my crutches would take us. We'd only been driving for 20 minutes when Eric pulled into the driveway of a simple two-storey home. He helped me out of the car and up the few steps of his front porch. One of the things that made me feel more for Eric was the way he seemed to know when I would need help and when I wouldn't and he didn't mind helping me, a lot of guys would have written me off as a date because of my injuries but he didn't. He led me through to a very masculine living room and took my crutches from me when I'd sat down.

"Would you like a drink? I bought some gin this morning for you, I remembered you saying last week that you were off your pain meds so ..."

"That would be great Eric, but just the one; I haven't drunk anything for months so lord knows what effect it'll have on me!"

"I'll make it weak, just in case."

Aww, so many other guys would make it as strong as possible for maximum 'cop a feel' potential, although I'm pretty sure Eric knew he was onto a sure thing after last night. He handed me my drink and sat down next to me with a beer, tapping his fingers against the bottle as if trying to work how to say something.

"Sook, I want to apologise for last night. I was actually relieved when Jason came in, I don't want it to be like that with you." What the fuck?

"How do you want it to be with me?"

"I don't want it to be rounding bases on a couch." Okay I'm listening. "You're better ... you deserve more than that but I'm not sure what to do next." Take me to your bed and round bases there?

"What aren't you sure of?"

"I've never met a girl online, it's usually in a bar or club where you talk face to face and then ... well I think you can work that out. With you it's different, because I know more about you than I ever did about those other girls and I ... feel more for you, even though I'd never even touched you or knew what you looked like."

"I know what you mean; it's a little ... odd."

"Yes and I want to ... touch you ... a lot ... all over but it seems rushed even though we know each other so well."

"Yeah. Okay why don't we look at things from a different angle?"

"Different angle?"

"Yeah, all those missions we did together where we talked about our families and what we liked and didn't like, that was about 3 dates worth right there."

"Probably more. So what you're getting at is that this is probably our 4th or 5th date in 'getting to know you' terms?"

"Exactly, so in face to face world we should be having smurf sex by this point. Does that change your opinion on things?"

"Yeah ... wait, smurf sex?"

"Y'know, when you do it 'til you're blue in the face."

"I love the way you think!"

He took the glass from my hand and set in on the coffee table next to his beer then cupped my face in his hands, stroking his thumbs across my cheekbones and looking directly into my eyes. Eric had beautiful eyes, the clearest blue I'd ever seen, framed by thick dark blonde lashes, I think I may have sighed while we were gazing into each other but before I could work out whether I had or not his mouth met mine. When he flicked his tongue over my lips, I parted them and this time I really did sigh. We kissed for the most deliciously long time until I was disturbed by a sharp pain in my side.

"Ow!"

"Sookie? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's ... I'm kinda twisted round a funny way and I got cramp in my hip."

"Well let's go somewhere more comfortable."

I was about to say 'hell yes!' but before the words could come out I was scooped up bridal style and carried upstairs into a large bedroom. The only thing I noticed at the time was the bed, when Eric set me on top of the soft sheets, I noticed how big it was but then Eric is a big guy so it would be dumb of him to buy a small bed. I kicked off my shoes and watched as he stood by the bed removing his suit jacket and shirt. When that white cotton was peeled back I was in awe, last night his chest had felt great against my hands but I didn't really take the time to look at him, he was possibly the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

I scooted back to rest my head on the pillows and had to bite the inside of my mouth as Eric came crawling up the bed towards me. I threaded my fingers through his hair and brought his mouth to mine as he knelt between my thighs, one hand either side of my shoulders on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my back and lay on top of me before rolling us over; I rested my weight on my elbows as Eric tugged at the zipper on my dress.

"Oh there's a hook too." I raised myself a little and reached around to undo the hook when I heard a hiss from Eric.

"Sookie, you're leaning on my hair!"

"Shit sorry!"

I frantically looked for somewhere to put my arms while Eric pushed my dress off my shoulders, deciding that having me under him was probably safer and less painful, we rolled over again and I shimmied out of my dress, pushing it off the bed with my foot. Eric leaned back on his heels and ran his hands up the entire length of my body until he once again reached my face. I stared as he kissed his way from the waistband of my panties to my neck, licking and sucking just below my ear then blowing a warm breath over the area.

I gasped as goosebumps covered every inch of my body and stroked down Eric's body, resting my hands on what was probably the best ass in the world. His kissing and nipping moved south to the swell of my breasts and I felt his hand rooting around for the fastening at the back, I brought my arm in between us and flicked the catch at the front before he started getting frustrated at not finding it. My bra fell open and his mouth and hands descended upon the rosy buds that had been uncovered, I ran my fingers through his hair and leaned my head back, I had no idea breast play could be so fucking amazing. He swapped which nipple he was sucking on and moved his hand to stroke my hip and thigh, I loved how he was taking his time and hated it in the same moment; I wanted to feel his touch somewhere more intimate. I was throbbing, whimpering, desperate.

"Ugh! Eric! I need you to touch me!" He smiled against my damp skin

"I am touching you." I huffed and moved his hand, placing it right on my mound. Undulating my hips just to feel the pressure against my centre. "Mmmmm ... I love a girl who knows what she wants."

His fingers slipped inside the elastic of my panties and I shuddered when he ran them up and down my slit, I could tell how wet I was for him, how easily his digits moved against me. I wanted to touch him, feel if he was as excited as I was, moving my hand to search out his manhood I found it was hard as rock. Eric groaned as I palmed his erection and brought his mouth back up to mine, I had to use both hands to remove his belt and unfasten his pants, trying not to get distracted by him lightly stroking my clit.

I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them over his arousal and pushed them down as far as I could, Eric moved away from me, off the bed, taking my panties with him and kicking his pants and underwear off to the side. One of his hands went back to pinching and pulling at my nipples, and he covered my abdomen with soft kisses, I wondered what his other hand was doing but a sock landed on the bed next to me before I heard him rooting around in the nightstand. I watched him place the little foil square next to the pillow and he muttered an apology and threw the sock somewhere.

As soon as he was close enough I wrapped my hand around his shaft at the same time as he plunged a finger inside me and nuzzled his face into my neck, we both groaned and I started moving my hand up and down in the same rhythm he was moving in and out of me. His thumb found my pearl and pressed against it as he added another finger and curled them inside me, it felt like I'd had a static shock and I yelped in pleasure, jerking my hand that was gripping his gracious plenty eliciting a deep groan from Eric.

He kissed his way down my body, looking me in the eyes the whole time, his lips brushed against my bundle of nerves and he flicked out his tongue, teasing me before he tasted me in one agonisingly long lick. Two fingers slid back inside me easily as he sucked and licked until my hips were struggling to remain on the mattress, he curled them and hit my sweet spot once, twice and the third time was the charm as I felt my muscles contract around him and my orgasm wash over me, every one of my senses was pushed aside as I writhed in ecstasy moaning and chanting his name.

Eric slowed his movements as I came out of my haze, watching me return to earth. I grabbed the packet and tore it open, he rocked back on his heels as I leaned forward as far as I could to roll the condom over his length. He inhaled sharply at my touch and pressed his mouth against mine so firmly I was on my back again, I placed him at my entrance and he pushed forwards slowly, letting my walls adjust to his girth. He kept pulling out a little, then pushing back in deeper until he was fully sheathed inside me.

I'd be lying if I said it didn't sting a little, it had been a long time since I'd had the real thing and Eric was larger than my vibrator and most certainly larger than Bill. I waited for him to move for what seemed like an age, I noticed his arms shaking slightly and asked if he was okay.

"I'm ... good." He pulled out and thrust deeply, making me dig my nails into his shoulders and groan loudly, his own vocalisations almost matched mine in volume. "It's just ... you're really tight and it's been a while since ..."

I silenced him with a kiss and he started moving his hips slowly at first, his lips left mine and he rested his forehead against my own, panting through gritted teeth he went faster bringing his hand down to circle my clit with his thumb. I bucked against him and grabbed at his backside as I felt another climax build deep inside. His pants turned to grunts and my moans turned to throaty groans, I screwed my eyes shut in anticipation.

"No Sookie, look at me. I need to see you."

I opened my eyes again to see his blue orbs full of desire staring right back at me, his brows furrowed in exertion, Eric pressed more firmly on my nub and his intense gaze was the only thing that stopped me from throwing my head back in rapture.

"Sook ... close ... can't ... ugh!"

His thrusting became hard and erratic, I used the remaining strength in my legs to tilt my pelvis so he could go deeper, the next buck of his hips hit that elusive bump inside, propelling me into the most powerful spasms of pleasure I've ever experienced. I let out a carnal roar a second after Eric shook and let out his own exquisite groan of satisfaction before rolling to the side and gathering me in his arms, both of us gasping for breath and dewy with sweat.

"That was fuckawesome!" I panted. Eric looked at me and started laughing

"Yes it was!" he grew serious and traced my eyebrows and cheeks with the tips of his fingers. "I'll last longer next time."

"Eric! This has been amazing! How can you feel bad about that performance really? I know I'm very, extremely, absolutely happy!"

"Oh I'm happy, very, you're amazing. In fact you're so amazing and being inside you felt so fucking good it was a disappointment to come. I could stay in there forever!"

He rolled me onto my back again and gave me a heated kiss before going to dispose of the condom. I felt good, I felt fucking fabulous. I felt like I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

~v~

*Six Months later*

I closed down the computer in me and Sam's office and went out to join the others in the bar. Like every Sunday, we were packed and every customer had a laptop with them to plug into our network and play. FaWN night had been Eric's idea and it was easy to advertise as well as being a lot of fun. Overheads weren't an issue as the cabling and network points had been part of the refurb and the broadband was paid for monthly no matter how many people used it.

The only problems we had were that the locals didn't come in so much on Sundays and sometimes the lag caused by straining the network made playing harder but the FaWN players spent more on drinks than the locals would and if the connection made it difficult they just drank more! I got to have a night off from the community bus as the FaWN player's car pooled with designated drivers; it was pretty much a perfect set up for the good of Merlotte's. It had even gotten some of the other townsfolk playing the game – including my brother!

We figured there was no point in coming up with a new name for the bar, whatever we came up with everyone would just call it Merlotte's anyway. I walked – yes walked! Not rolled, hopped or hobbled! Back out to the bar area but before I could get there I was swept up and spun round by two strong arms covered in dark blonde fuzz.

"Eric! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry lover." He said it but he didn't mean it, his laughter told me so.

I settled at the table with him and looked around at everyone. The Area 5 guildies waved and I was also greeted by all our other regulars. Since the great humiliation I'd become somewhat of a star in the FaWN world and CivilWarrior's status as missing was rumoured to be due to my actions. It wasn't, Bill couldn't play in jail, but it didn't seem right to tell everyone about his behaviour at the old farmhouse.

Eric squeezed my hand as we logged on. I was amazed that we were still so very affectionate and in love after being together for so long. We saw each other every day at some point and slept over at each other's homes as often as we could, we practically lived together. I had another 5 months on the lease of my apartment but I was nervous about talking to Eric about perhaps renting a place together between Bon Temps and Shreveport.

All the characters taking part in tonight's raid had been PM'd to meet in the Metropicus plaza before moving out to the pyramid of Giza for the action. I sipped my drink as SouthernBelle rode her Palomino to the city for the meeting, when I got to the plaza there had to be around 50 toons crowded round. Even if people weren't in Merlotte's they still liked to take part. Eric's vampire was standing on top of the fountain in the middle of the plaza.

**[VikingGod69 says: Is everyone here?]**

**[OrleansQueen says: royal rebels all present and correct.]**

**[LuvMahCape says: Vegas crew's all here.]**

**[VikingGod69 says: All right let's go!]**

**[RedTerror says: Fuck yeah! Let's kick ass ppl!]**

The raid was a bust. Lag was a huge problem and most of the people in the bar spent the time drinking and trading PvP tales. When everyone managed to drag their toons to the exit of the pyramid, damages were astronomical, and many players had chosen to resurrect at the nearest graveyard and just meet up outside the raid location.

**[LuvMahCape says: man that sucked ass. Try again next week?]**

**[OrleansQueen says: nah we're teaming with a bigger guild to do it Tuesday.]**

**[EvilMilkMaid says: Could we ask GeekVamp's guild? Dallas Nerdboys?]**

**[VikingGod69 says: good idea. There's still a chance this night can end on a good note.]**

I peeked over my laptop screen to look at Eric but he ducked his head down and typed furiously. I looked around the bar but they seemed as clueless as me. I shrugged and went back to the scene in front of me.

**[VikingGod69 shouts: Sookie will you marry me?]**

Jaw meet floor. I looked over my lappy at Eric but he was at the side of my chair on bended knee holding a simple but beautiful diamond solitaire and sporting a nervous smile and a sweaty brow.

"Uh ... so will you?"

I jumped out of my chair and knocked him to the floor, covering his face in kisses.

"Yes! Yes Eric Northman I will marry you!"

The bar erupted in cheers and whoops as Eric slid the ring onto my finger and held me tight as he smothered my mouth with his. There were some catcalls and a few people cleared their throats but it was Jason who broke us out of our embrace.

"Dude, congratulations an' all but that's my sister! I don't need to see that shit!"

"Hey" I turned to Pam. "The players not in the bar are still in the dark about whether you answered him."

**[SouthernBelle shouts: OMFG! YES! ILYSFM!]**

End.


End file.
